Darth Killius
Darth Killius was born under the name Vandus on Dol Glorath in 50 ABY. He was raised by his uncle when his parents died. Vandus did well in school but at the age of 14, he watched his uncle die to a burglar. Vandus killed the burglar, realizing he was Force sensitive. He traveled all over the planet in search of a home before stealing a ship and fleeing to Kashyyyk. On Kashyyyk, Vandus befriend a Wookie named Jolcamma. After a brief fight with a rival group, Vandus was accepted into the tribe. At the age of 21, Jolcamma gave Vandus the task of going to Dathomir to recover a stolen crystal. On Dathomir, the crystal was nowhere to be found. Vandus learned the crystal had been destroyed and left back to Kashyyk. Before he could jump to lightspeed, an Imperial Star Destroyer beamed Vandus aboard. He met the captain and agreed to be taken to Korriban to be trained for the army. Vandus did well in his training. Well enough to be noticed by the Sith, particularly a Chiss called Darth Tyrius. Tyrius tested Vandus and deemed him worthy for the Sith. The apprentice trained under Tyrius for 6 years before being promoted to a Sith Warrior. Vandus took the Sith name Darth Killius and created two new lightsabers. At age 30, Killius was promoted to Master and joined the Armed Forces. Being one of the only Sith in the order, he was quickly promoted to Grand General. Biography Early Life Vandus was born in 50 ABY to Vandaru and Jaina Montola. He was adored by the couple. When Vandus was only two years old, his parents both died tradgically in a speeder crash coming home from work. Vandus felt their deaths through the Force even at his young age. His uncle adopted him and took him to his home on the outskirts of Dol Gara. Vandus grew up happy despite his loss. He attended one of the best schools on the planet and did very well. However, Vandus did have an anger problem. He would get into fights for no reason and even at one point attacked a teacher. He was expelled indefinatly. His uncle attempted to help him with his problem and it worked. He was homeschooled and continued his daily life. One day, Vandus came home from school to find his uncle dead and the house ransacked. They had been robbed. Vandus tracked down the murderer and confronted him. He disarmed him and killed him with the Force, an action that would later shape his destiny. Scared and alone, he fled the city in search of a home. Runaway Vandus was 14 and alone in the rough streets of Dol Glorath. He found temporary refuge in several places including an illegal fighting club. Vandus left the club after getting in a fight with the ringleader. A smuggler by the name of Kory noticed his talent and took him in. It was the first home Vandus had since his uncle died. At the age of 17, Vandus was still living with Kory. One nght, he had a dream. It showed him a a forest planet full of furry creatures. He decided that the dream was no accident and stole Kory's ship. Using the piloting skills Kory taught him, he left Dol Glorath. Escape to Kashyyyk Vandus was not sure of where to go after leaving Dol Glorath. He orbited the planet for several days before having another dream. It was the same as before, but at the end of the dream, a mysterious figure in dark robes stood in the center of a village. His hood was up. Vandus could make out a pair of lightsabers on his belt. The man raised his head revealing his yellow eyes and pale face. Wookies rallied around the man. Little did Vandus know, the man was his future self as a Sith. He punched in several random coordinates. The ship zoomed onto to the mysterious planet. After a while, the ship came out of hyperspace. A green planet was beneath. He considered turning back, but decided not to. A decision that would shape his destiny. He moved the ship through hyperspace to land. The Force told him exactly where to go. Vandus ignored the traffic control droid. He landed his ship in a clearing near a village. Vandus left the ship and started walking towards the village. Upon entering it, he was approached by Wookies. They offered his food and shelter in return for peaces. Vandus agreed. The Wookies were cautious of him first, but gradually accepted him after several days. Vandus befriended the Chief of the Grainstarr, a Wookie named Jolcamma. Vandus was finally ordained into the tribe at the age of 21 after he defended the village from a rival tribe. He saved several warriors and helped evacuate women and children. He was honored by Jolcamma and had high authority in the tribe as a Master Warrior. Mission to Dathomir As part of tribe custom, when a warrior reached a certain age he was to go on a mission for the tribe. The time came for Vandus when he was 21 years old. Jolcamma had ordered him to go the planet of Dathomir and collect a sacred crystal that had been stolen from the tribe. Vandus reluctantly left Kashyyyk to complete his mission. On the trip their, Vandus had a third and final dream. He saw the hooded figure once again, but it was different than the other ones. He wasn't on Kashyyyk, but in some sort of temple. He wasn't surrounded by Wookies either, but by others with dark robes on. The final part was a cold voice saying "Killius, come Killius". Vandus had recieved yet another premonition. By the next day, Vandus was still thinking about the dream. He wondered what it had meant. He also wondered how difficult it would be to find this mysterious crystal. If he failed, he would be taken out of his tribe. Vandus landed in a remote city on Dathomir filled with people. After talking around, he discovered the location of the crystal. Vandus traveled halfway around the planet to a mountain-side sanctuary inhabited by monks. The monks told him the crystal was destroyed when a group of thieves attacked the sanctuary. With this information, Vandus left the planet empty-handed. Upon leaving Dathomir in the Black Dawn, he was intercepted by a Star Destroyer. Vandus new about the ongoing Chiss War and thought the cruiser would shoot him down. He contacted the Star Destroyer and alerted them that he was not an enemy. They pulled him aboard anyway and interrogated him. The Imperial Captain designated him as not being a threat. The man apparently saw skill in Vandus and asked him to Imperial Armed Forces. Vandus declined at first, but he enventually accepted the offer. Behind the Scenes *Grand General Killius is a user on Galaxy of the Force *Darth Killius was originally intended to be named Darth Exodus, but was changed for religious puposes K K K K